


Suck It

by princeofotps



Series: Newtmas One Shots [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: ALL ARE 18+, BDSM, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Daddy Thomas, Face-Fucking, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt pushes his Daddy to get what he wants but it doesn't go how he planned. Not that he minds the results.</p><p>CG/L part of BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It

He can deny it all he wants. Still knowing his Daddy knows the truth, the same way he always does. So he shakes his head, cheeks red as he says “No I don’t..” He continues to deny he did it on purpose, stirring up his Daddy to make him snap. Too embarrassed to admit what his Daddy already knows- his little slut craves pain, dominance and everything that comes along with it.

“Want to tell me why yesterday you played and had cummies without asking?” He asks. “I told you! Teddy said you said I could” He looked away and pointed to teddy accusingly. 

“Good boys don’t lie,” Daddy says slowly, standing up and leaning over him. “Why did you call Daddy by his first name, hmm? Were you purposely trying to anger me baby?” He tries again, and is met with the same resistance. 

“I forgot…” The little boy shrugs his shoulders, letting a little smirk be seen.

“What was that?” Daddy cups his face harshly. “Want to repeat that?” He goes to the draw to look for something.

“I said I forgot,” Newt bites his lip hopefully. Daddy isn’t going to give him what he wants, not until he’s earned it.

“All I’m hearing is that when you speak, you lie. So no more talking, not until you will tell me the truth.” He walks over with the collar and leash.

The boy goes to get on his hands and knees, but is stopped when his throat is grabbed. “Nope, bad boys don’t get to act like good puppy’s,” He grins and the boy frowns. “No going on all fours or puppy time for you Mister.”

He clips on the collar and leash, unbuttoning his pants to reveal his hard cock. He’s about to talk when his mouth is covered, “Keep that dirty mouth shut until you’re going to do what I said.”

His little Newt nods, Daddy opens his mouth and puts the tip inside. Without warning he grabs the bag of his head and shoves his cock inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. The boy groans around him and gags uncomfortably, he’s given a moment to adjust. “See how good I am, giving you a second to get ready?”

Newt’s eyebrows crinkle- ready for what?

Daddy pulls him back by his leash, smiling at him sweetly before he begins fucking his face. He moans and watches as spit dribbles down his chin and his eyes water. Watching him so desperate, such a slut for his cock, his head falls back happily.

“You like this don’t you? Such a dirty little slut aren’t you? For me to use and abuse?” He brushes his hair out of his face and pulls his dick out. His face covered in spit and tears running down his face. “Fuck, you look so pretty.”

“Daddy… I’m ready to tell the truth,” His little boy Newt says clearing his throat.

“That’s great baby, but Daddy feels so good fucking your little mouth, you can wait until I’m good and done.” He unclips the leash and places his hands on him throat and back of his head.

“I’m going to fuck-” He slams into his throat “You like this until I-I cum down your throat and your struggling to breathe.” He rubs his cock on his face. “You’re such a whore for my cock,” Daddy laughs, putting his cock back in her mouth when the boy tries to talk. “Shut up, and do what your good for- suck Daddy’s toy.” Not that he’s given much of a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback/kudos!  
> If you like this you should check out my other work.


End file.
